


I'll Win You Over, I Swear

by RexNovamelter666



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, More tags to be added, Pining, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, mutual affection, no sex between a man and child, not in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexNovamelter666/pseuds/RexNovamelter666
Summary: Spark tries to take the professor's heart over the years. He's always had it, but the professor is too stubborn to give him his everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first story! Leave comments on how to improve, this is unbetad. Feel free to offer help. Enjoy, I guess. Imagine Spark and the girls as eight or nine.

Spark sat at the low set table in the office Professor Willow used as exactly that for his studies on pokemon, with the man himself muttering to himself while glancing from datatable to datatable, all of them strewn haphazardly across his treated pine desk. Spark was happily entertaining himself with little pokemon figurines he had scattered all over the table, and floor for that matter. His mind, however, was far away from the squirtle he was using to beat the shit of a charmander, which was sure to have bent and dented little pieces of plastic once the ordeal was over. He was focused on the two girls whose shouted insults of "Poopy head!" and "Dummy pants!" could be heard all over the house. The petty argument wasn't what interested him, the poor boy had heard enough of that to last him "10 gajillion million years plus infinity!" in his own words to the professor two months ago.

Instead, he was thinking of an incident from a few days ago, where he had told the girls he liked them both and wanted to marry them both "Right now, Professor can be the preacher, or whoever!"

The response was not exceedingly warm. "Stupid dummy head," Candela had responded, "You're a booooy. Nobody likes boys, SPECIALLY not me and Blanche. I'd never marry a boy. Specially you. You're the grossest poopy head boy of all boys ever!"

"Yeah, you're such a stupid head not even Professor would marry you!" Blanche added, finishing by sticking her tongue out, which in the universal language of children, means 'I win and you can't do anything that changes it'.

Of course their responses hurt, but Blanche's really got Spark's gears turning. Would Professor marry him? Professor loves him, he always says so. Well, he also tells Blanche and Candella that too, but it’s even more special when the professor tells him, right?

Well, Spark had decided today was The Day. The day he would ask Professor to marry him. Of course, for a poor little eight year old boy, gathering the courage to ask the professor such a question was difficult. He would occasionally glance up from his play battle and stare at the professor for a few seconds before blushing and bashing the figures together even harder, much to the harm of the already abused toys. Spark stopped once again to gape wide eyed at the professor when he got lost in thought and ended up unabashedly analyzing the professor's face as he looked over the documents laid out before him, trying to see how all the pieces in the newest puzzle of information he had created for himself fit together. Spark noted his dark eyes that constantly shifted in their sockets, forehead and eyebrows crinkled in concentration. He noted the lips, gently changing shape as their owner murmured to himself, the hands and arms and that propped his strong chin up, fingers clutched around one another, his wild hair, his young features. Yeah, Spark thought, I would marry him. In fact, I’m gonna. Right now!

Spark put the figurines down and marched up to the professor’s desk. “Professor Willow!” He called while tugging on the man’s coat sleeve. Professor Willow jumped slightly at the unexpected, but welcome, interruption. He needed to take a step back anyway. “Hmm, yes, what is it Spark?” He said with a large grin, picking up the boy and putting him in his lap.

Little Spark couldn’t help but notice the smile crinkles in the corners of the professor’s eyes. “Why do faces have wrinkles?” He wondered aloud, lost in his own little world.

The professor laughed a deep laugh, bouncing the little boy slightly in the process, who in turn grabbed onto the other’s coat so as not to fall and giggled at the movement. “You are quite the curious boy, aren’t you, dearest? Well, you see, the muscles in your face contract and gather the-”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT that’s not what I actually wanted to ask. Can you answer that question after this one?” Spark interrupted, glancing nervously at the ground and blushing, bunching the coat in his hands together.

Willow noticed this odd behavior from his least troublesome charge, well... that’s not entirely true, but he gets along better than the other two, and tilted his head, his expression turning serious. “What’s bothering you dearest? Have the girls been mean to you?” He asked, genuinely concerned. Those girls were fucking vicious and ruthless, and stubborn as hell.

Spark blushed and stuttered, shifting his gaze to the professor’s shirt under the wrinkled coat he was grasping like a lifeline. “No. Well, yes, but that’s not it. I’ve been thinking and they told me nobody wants to marry a boy and I think they’re wrong and I wanted to prove them wrong but then they said not even you would marry me and I have to prove them wrong and you would marry me right so will you marry me?!” The boy clenched his eyes closed at the last part, taking a deep breath and holding it, cute little cheeks puffed out.

The professor’s eyes widened. Normally this question wouldn’t have bothered him so much. Especially from someone he loved and looked after to the best of his ability as a father. This time, however, it did bother him. He, as is normal of a guardian, had been thinking of his children’s future in the world and how he could help them be successful later on in life. His mind had come across three particular thoughts in this process about Spark that wouldn’t leave him alone, no matter how hard he tried. The first two weren’t so bad. He knew that a) Spark would grow up to be a fine young man and b) the person who chose him as a mate would be very lucky indeed. Yes, a mate. Professor Willow believes strongly in instinct for survival, not love and devotion, at least when it came to choosing a partner. He found commitments such as marriage bothersome. He had tried once, and it went downhill fast. The third thought, however, was that if Spark was older, he would claim the boy without a second thought and not let anyone else cast a longing glance his way without consequences. Because of this thought, the professor paused momentarily before responding to Spark’s question. Eventually he came up with a very articulate “M-marry y-y-you?”, an open mouth, and a blank stare.

“Yes, marry me! Now!” Spark scrunched his eyes tighter, his blush spread to his ears, and he clenched his tiny fists even tighter on the wrinkled cloth.

“W-wait” the professor replied, pulling himself together. “I can’t marry you now, you’re too young. Also, I don’t want to be married. Marriage goes against human instinct, we live to survive, so to speak, and long term commitments such as marriage inhibit the drive to survive. So no, I won’t marry you.” He looked down at the little kid straddling his lap, the professor wearing a sympathetic smile and Spark’s eyes filled with tears.

“Y-you know p-professor,” Spark worked out in between sniffles, batting at his eyes and chasing away tears using the professor’s lab coat, “You always talk about this survival of the fittest and not being held down by the weak, but you still look after us, right? Why? We hold you down, right?” The child’s still streaming eyes were bright, filled with confusion and hope at this strange contradiction.

The professor was taken aback again for a moment, then he said, “Because I love the three of you, and find your survival much more important than mine. You three will do amazing things, you know. I guess you could say I’ve given up my survival instinct in order to nurture yours.”

Spark started bouncing on the professor’s lap with vigor, his eyes shining bright and mischievously, a wide grin on his face. “So you WOULD marry me! You say I’m too young, but I’ll get older! You say marriage goes against your survival instinct, but you’ve already given it up! You already love me, and the only reason you hate marriage is because you’ve never seen it work! I’ll grow strong and brave one day, and then you’ll marry me because I can protect and love you, just like you do for me! One day I’ll marry you, I promise!”

With that, young Spark hopped off the professor’s lap and airplaned his way to the door, but fell on the way over the same squirtle he had been using earlier. He let out an undignified “HEY!” once the perpetrator had been discovered and immediately began beating the squirtle with a bulbasaur.

Professor Willow sighed and shook his head, chuckling at the sight of the rambunctious boy, glancing at the door as he saw the two girls chasing eachother around the house, still yelling. Perhaps the boy would change his mind later on. Who’s to say with that extraordinary child?

~

This day is one the professor never forgot, although Spark had no recollection of it within two years. This, however, would not stop the boy’s attraction to his caretaker, or affect his determination to make the man love himself as more than a father to a child. ~ What will happen to our characters next? Find out in the next chapter of I’ll Win You Over, I Swear!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sufficiently explained by 'overused puberty scene between love interests of the same sex with an age gap'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating when promised, I got caught up in school and debate/speech tournament that week, and our choir’s talent show the next, and debate again, and… Had one hell of a ride. Safe to say I most likely will NOT be able to update every week. Anywho, this chapter skips ahead to thirteen years of age for Spark. Honestly don't remember giving the professor an age in the last chapter, call him twenty eight. That gives a fifteen year age gap which serves my purpose. Please enjoy the consequences of not teaching your young charge about their changing body until it’s too late. One last thing: this escalates pretty quickly as compared to the first chapter, but after this one it should be smoother and more M rated than E for awhile. Will make good on my promise of no underage sex.

Willow sighed and shook his head at Spark, who was engrossed in whatever new video game had come out recently. Something about Zelda waking the wind, maybe? Whatever the game, enough was enough, and six hours far surpassed 'enough' on a Sunday morning as far as the doctor was concerned. Especially because the poor man had already finished the work that needed to be done, plus a good two day’s worth. The experiment he had been working on took far less time than originally anticipated. 

“Hey, Spark! Get of that video game and come spend some time with me, why don’t you? It’s been quite some time since just the two of us have been here.” Luckily, the professor had gotten the two barely-teen girls out of the house for the night. Sleepovers were one of nature’s best miracles. EVER. The professor didn’t think he could take two minutes more of Blanche and Candela either yelling or putting their hands all over each other when they thought nobody would see or hear. He shuddered at the thought of a scene he had been unfortunate enough to walk in on a week ago, yet fortunate enough to leave without being caught. No, he didn’t stay and watch, but God knows he didn’t get enough to satisfy his sexual desires. What those girls did together was up to them, and he had absolutely no intention to approach either of them about their relationship. Also, boobs really weren't his thing.

Bad memories aside, the professor really just wanted to spend time with his little boy. Damn right, his. The little dude was now thirteen, and was growing rather awkwardly, both physically and mentally. While all his peers at school were talking about their latest jack off material, Spark had yet to experience a single boner himself, therefore making him somewhat of a social outcast. This meant he wasn’t exactly on par with those around him, and came off as the nerdy boy who doesn’t know how to communicate. Nerdy because he made hella good grades, the professor helped make sure of that. Willow was unwilling to give this cute and wonderful, if slightly underdeveloped, ball of sunshine up to anyone who didn’t prove themselves better than those around them and accepting of Spark as he is. Well, so Willow told himself anyway. It had nothing to do with that day five years ago where Spark promised to make the professor his. Nope. Nothing to do with Willow’s sexual frustration either.

“Hold on juuuust a sec,” Spark voiced while hunched over on the floor, legs folded and tapping furiously on the controller buttons. He hurriedly saved the game, well taught after an unfortunate experience last month when the professor had pulled the plug in impatience. “Girls are gone now, right?” He inquired while standing and stretching, eyes closed and mouth open in a yawn. His shirt slipped up as he lifted his arms above his head, and the professor took the moment to admire the exposed, smooth and lean midriff to it’s fullest. He licked his lips at the sight.

“Yeah, thank goodness. What should we do while they’re not here?” Of course, Willow already knew what Spark would say, they did this every time they were alone.

“Lets break out monopoly!”

~

The professor groaned at his latest defeat. That boy could play mean. He played in such a way that not all his trades seemed to make sense, at least not until he owned every property on one side of the board, and by then Willow was screwed. The exact same thing applied to chess. Spark prefered that game much less, but he could screw just about anyone over in that game as well. Willow doesn’t understand how everyone seems to think Blanche is the smartest of the three, to him the one with the ‘biggest’ brain is Spark. The difference that gave everyone the impression that Spark is an idiot, or what the professor thinks the difference is, is that Spark is much more open and spontaneous than Blanche, who is closed off and calculating. Whatever, the professor didn’t mind all that much who people thought was smarter. One more quality about Spark for the professor to selfishly keep to himself and not share with the world, along with those cute little nipples Willow got to see every morning when the boy walked downstairs in only his boxers in the morning, placed so perfectly on that small, smooth chest and- NOPE! That was far enough for the professor, he could feel his body responding to the thoughts.

The professor, while a pervert, wasn’t a pedophile. He wouldn’t lay a finger on Spark, probably, and most certainly not without good reason. But the facts of the matter were there: while Spark had not yet been attacked by puberty, he was certainly maturing physically well. All long legs and proportional arms, he wasn’t gangly and clumsy at all, just… nice.

Spark sighed. “That’s the third win tonight, professor. Are you even trying? The games have been shorter than usual.” He leaned back in his chair, pouting with his arms crossed.

Willow gave a small chuckle. “It wouldn’t matter, you’d win whether i tried or not. But I guess I have been slightly preoccupied with my thoughts tonight.” About how damn hot you’re gonna be and how horrible a guardian I am. This really isn’t right.

 

“Aw, you’re right. You haven’t beaten me in three years. Well, luckily for you, I don’t love you for your skills in taking everything over like some cruel industry dictator.” Spark gave the professor a crooked grin, one of his sharp little canines poking downward in such an eye catching manor. The professor didn’t think he’d ever seen a tooth point so aggressively towards the floor, ever. It was yet another attractive feature of the teen.

“Thank goodness. Otherwise I would be loveless altogether, and that would be highly depressing.” The professor glanced at the clock and freaked out inside when he realized it was nearly one in the morning. “Holy crap, its getting really late, and past both of our bed times,” he anxiously voiced. That wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t, but to be honest, the professor was also horny as fuck and needed to get to his room so he wouldn’t start humping the damn table in front of his adolescent charge.

“Aww, come on,” Spark voiced with a loud yawn. “Not sleepy yet,” was added with an eye rub. Poor Spark was really enjoying spending time with the professor, and didn’t want it to end. After all, the girls would be back tomorrow, and the professor would go back to working. He wouldn’t be ahead of schedule forever. Spark really loved the professor’s company. He made his heart do this little flip thing that Spark didn’t understand at all but enjoyed anyway. Nobody else made his heart flip, or cheeks heat up so much at times. He didn’t care about making anyone else happy but Willow, and really wanted to do that now.

“Yeah, right. Your whole demeanor spells tired. The girls won’t be back until the afternoon, we can spend some more time together before then.”

Spark considered the proposition, then decided it wasn’t a terrible offer. Sleep did sound rather appealing. “Alright, I’ll head off then. Goodnight!” Spark jogged out of the living room where they had been playing and turned around at the stairs. “Loser cleans up!” He added, sticking out his tongue at the professor before bounding up the steps towards his room.

The professor sighed to himself as he hastily and haphazardly threw all the pieces of the game into the box and put the lid on it. He couldn’t wait any longer, and decided to take care of his erection where he was. After all, the boy was in bed now, so what was the issue with letting go here? He sat down on the couch and undid his pants, sliding them down and letting free the erection he had been hiding under his coat for the past hour or so. He firmly grabbed himself and moaned lowly, lazily jerking off to the thought of Spark’s midriff and nipples

~

Spark ran upstairs and stripped down to his boxers then jumped in bed, eager to go to sleep in order to start the new day with the professor sooner rather than later. Speaking of the professor, Spark frowned. He couldn’t figure out why Willow made his heart flip. Nobody else did, not even the girls, and he had known them just as long as the professor. He wondered if this was what the boys at school talked about? Spark doubted it, because the flip didn’t make his body feel weird like they said it would, besides feeling light, happy, and making him blush. The professor just made him feel… good. His hair was so captivating. It stood out at every direction, even without any of the gel the lame people who tried to look cool used. He knew the professor didn’t use any, because he didn’t care about how he looked. Even without trying, the professor looked… Spark couldn’t think of a word to describe how the professor looked. His face was rugged, yet handsome. His legs were firm, Spark knew from all the times he had poked them for attention. His arms were muscled from hours of tests, carrying all the equipment needed himself, even the extremely heavy stuff. His chest, Spark remembered from the way button down shirts hung off of him in the mornings, was chiseled, abs strongly defined and slightly tan. His throat bobbed when he tilted his head back to drink the rest of his coffee.

Now Spark was confused. His body was doing something weird, something it hadn’t done before, and it wasn’t his heart. He felt funny between his legs, almost like throbbing. Why was he feeling like this? All he had done was think about the professor and his chest, his throat, his stubble, and- wait, it did it again, harder this time. He reached down to where the feeling was coming from and touched the spot, gasping. It felt weird, but good, and for some reason his dick, at least that’s what the other boys called theirs, was hard. He pressed harder and the feeling intensified, causing him to release a groan. He didn’t know if it felt good, but he knew he wanted more, so he pressed more firmly and moved his palm in circles. What the hell was going on?! Spark was confused and worried, the feeling wasn’t going away. In fact the throbbing increased so much it could be considered painful. He bit his lip and rubbed harder, now letting out small grunts and moans, breath hitching, throwing his head back when he pressed harder than intended, immediately adjusting to keep that pressure. It was starting to feel really weird down there, like something might come out, maybe? He screwed his unfocused eyes shut and humped into his hand, moore moans spilling out when he released his lip from its prison. The feeling wasn’t going away. He still felt like something was going to come out, but it wasn’t happening. Poor Spark was a confused, adorable little wreck, humping into his own flat palm like a bunny in spring, voice at an octave befitting of a girl, spewing out those obscene noises.

“Sp-Spaaaark~”

Said boy stopped his actions, breath circulating in and out in gasps. He whimpered at the lack of sensation and immediately resumed humping his hand, lighter this time.

“That’s it. G-good boy, Spark.”

Was the professor calling him? Spark thought so, but that sure was an awfully weird way to ask him to come down. Spark thought it was probably a good thing the professor was asking for him, He was feeling so desperate right now, no matter what he did, the feeling wasn’t going away from between his legs. The professor probably knew how to get rid of it, right?

 

“Mnn!” Spark moved his hand and immediately turned onto his stomach to start humping the bed beneath him, only to remember he was supposed to be going to see the professor. He gave another whimper after getting off the bed, and cute little gasps left him as he exited his bedroom and walked down the stairs, unabashedly stopping to grind against the wall halfway down in order to relieve some more of the pressure, at least temporarily. When he finally made his way down the flight and around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, eyes wide as saucers.

The professor had his pants halfway down his thighs and his jacket hanging off at his elbows, one hand wrapped around his length and pumping vigorously, the other one fondling his balls rather harshly. Spark watched on in confusion, eyes following the hand that had been at Willow’s sac move up under his tank top, pushing it up enough for Spark to observe him pull, pinch, and twist at a nipple, teasing it until it was a strangely attractive shade in Spark’s eyes somewhere between pink and red. His head was thrown back, eyes that had been screwed shut so tightly they looked like they would never open again snapped open to an incredible wideness, completely unfocused and unaware of the audience he had gained. His breaths came as gasps, chest heaving, body sweating and a shade or two more red than it was normally. His lips, parted and slicked with spit, were drawn in between teeth at a particularly hard flick at the sensitive nub.

Spark was amazed, having completely forgot about his own problem until a gasp of his name made it throb harder than before. He couldn’t take it anymore, even as much as he wanted to watch his guardian do these things to himself.

“Is that how you fix this?” Spark asked, pointing down at his own crotch, swollen member straining against the boxer fabric. 

The professor’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, eyes still wide, but in response to a completely different situation. Oh god no, he thought when he saw the mostly undressed boy standing in front of him, Spark’s erection obvious to the professor’s eyes, skin flushed pupils blown in reaction to what the professor assumed had been an attempt to fix the erection himself. Shit, I might jump him.

“I was thinking about you when it got like this and I can’t make it go away,” Spark said, looking down at his own crotch.

Stop saying those things, I’m gonna do something highly illegal if you continue! The professor thought desperately.

“I think it’s the same as yours,” Spark said, casting glances from the professor to himself, comparing the twos’ bodies. “I can’t be sure with these on though,” the boy said, slipping his boxers down, where they gathered forgotten at his ankles. He took another second to look at his own erection and then back at the professors, the man himself having frozen in surprise at not only being caught, but Spark being in this state as well. “Yeah, they’re the same. Is what you were doing earlier how you fix it? I tried but apparently I can’t do it myself.”

Fuck, the professor thought. This can’t be happening. I must be dreaming. There’s no way this is going on right now. How the hell is he so calm about this!?

Spark took one leg out of his boxers, shaking them off to the side with the other and walking over to the couch the professor was sitting on, still unbelieving and very much in shock. “Can you atleast show me how to do it?” he asked, pointing at the professor’s crotch with no shame.

The professor’s head finally clicked back into gear at the question, staring at the finger pointing at his erection, growing harder at every action taken by this innocent and clueless bunny, then his gaze drifted down to Spark’s erection, so small and pink, begging to be touched and pressed and squeezed and teased until it finally reached release, then snapped up to the boy’s insistent face. “I-I… I don’t think, well, really, that’s not, ah, you see-”

“What’s the issue?” Spark asked, tilting his head, face morphing into an expression of confusion, eyebrows knit together. “I’ve already seen you do it, so just keep going! You were doing something like this, right?” Spark moved so he was straddling one of the professor’s knees, then moved his hand to grip Willow’s erection, pulling up and down.

Obviously this boy had no idea what personal space or privacy was, as well as consent. Not that the professor was complaining particularly loud, mind you. He bucked his hips into the grasp, moaning, “T-tighter…”

The boy complied, squeezing harder, his fist barely holding the whole thing, foreskin pulling down with each tug, the rush of precum making the movement easier. “like this?” 

“Hnnn! Y-yes!” The professor dropped his head back, eyes rolling and fingers clenching into the couch cushions as the boy worked his dick. Spark’s own body responded merely to the sight of the professor and his reactions. His own erection throbbed again, and he ground down against the leg in between his own, letting out a little moan at the friction and continuing the movement, along with his fist pumping the professor.

The professor’s head shot up at the movement of the other against his thigh, eyes drinking in the sight of the boy, face twisted in an expression of both concentration and need as Spark pumped and moved against Willow’s leg at the same speed.  
“H-hey, touch mine t-too,” Spark voiced, eyes narrowed and dark with need, mouth open in an attempt to draw more air into his lungs with each gasp, cheeks and ears red, the color spreading down his neck and chest as well.

Willow let go of the couch with both hands, leading one over to the boy’s erection, grasping it firmly, while his other moved up to slide along his smooth torso. The professor allowed the hand on Spark’s torso to wander, becoming slick with with Spark’s sweat as the limb moved from pressing firmly on his stomach up to rubbing harsh circles onto a nipple with the pad of his thumb, then to lightly ghost over Spark’s neck. “A-ah! Do th-that again!” Spark pleaded when the professor moved his hand past the nipple. Spark’s hand had faltered and he began shakily pumping again, but Willow moved the hand away and up to his neck, along with the other one. Spark got the message and draped his arms around the professor, resting them on his shoulders. 

The professor then complied with the boy’s wishes and moved his hand back to Spark’s body, rubbing the nipple again and drinking up all the moans he received from the action. “Is it too hard?” He asked in concern, receiving a barely understandable “Don’t stooooop~” in return. The professor smirked, now fully in control of his actions, and attached his lips to Spark’s throat. Spark moaned and tilted his head back, hands latching into Willow’s hair, grip painful to the other, but he didn’t mind. The professor placed kisses all over the pale stretch of skin to a chorus of “Hah!” and “Nn!”, then latched to a piece of it right below the boy’s right collarbone, alternating between sucking harshly and licking until he saw a dark red patch form, this action accompanied by many groans and gasps. He licked it one last time before swapping hands on the boy’s erection and moving the one that had been occupied with Spark’s dick, now covered in precum, to the opposite nipple that had been teased, finding it hard to get a grasp due to the slick sweat and secretion. He rubbed circles onto the new bud and lowered his head to the first one, flicking his tongue over the abused thing.

“Professor! Mnn, a-ah!! N-no more, c-can’t, something’s c-coming!” Willow drew his head back and moaned at the sight of the boy before him. His eyes were filled with tears, snot running down from his nostrils. His cheeks were insanely red, the blush continuing at this harsh color down past his nipples, even. Drool seeped out of his mouth, and the hickey was already starting to turn a shade of purple. His erection leaked like a fountain.

The professor sped up his movement, latching onto the nipple again and sucking harshly, his other hand moving down to fondle the other’s sac. He pulled back. “That’s good, let it out.” He stared at the boy’s contracting abdomen before looking at his face. Fuck it, he thought and leaned in towards the other’s face, capturing his lips and sliding his tongue into the open orifice.

That was it for Spark, hearing those words and feeling the professor’s wet muscle invade his mouth was plenty to send him over with all the stimulation he was already receiving. He moaned loudly into the professor’s mouth as his whole body spasmed, hands tightening in the hair they were holding. Hot, sticky release poured over his stomach in strings, but he didn’t notice, completely lost in euphoria. He sat there, the kiss long since stopped by the professor in favor of watching Spark’s first orgasm. 

“Shit, that was hot. You’re so damn sexy for someone your age, Spark,” was the first thing he heard when he had come down enough to hear again. He looked into the professor’s eyes, gaze still not quite focused, then his eyes trailed down to where the professor was jacking off. Spark was mildly annoyed that the other was doing this himself, but too tired to do much to stop him. The professor’s eyes closed once again as his own orgasm ripped through him, spilling in his hand with a moan of “Spark!” 

Spark himself took a look at the white substance on Willow’s hand and for some reason had the urge to taste it. Acting on that thought, he took the professor’s arm and brought his hand level to his face, licking some of the semen off.

The professor watched, frozen with disbelief, as the boy’s eyes drooped sexily, licking every drop from his palm. His breath hitched slightly as the wet tongue ran over his hand, stimulating the nerves. Now he was imagining the boy sucking on his fingers, then moving to lean over the couch, ass sticking out and waving, begging to be spread open and fucked. That was the professor’s cue that this needed to stop before it got out of hand, so he pulled the dirty hand away from the boy’s mouth, wiping it off on his own chest, and set Spark on the couch. He then stood up and pulled his pants up, discarding the jacket on the floor before scooping an extremely tired and worn out Spark in his arms, carrying him upstairs.

“Professor?” the boy mumbled, “Can we do that again?”

Willow froze, unprepared for the question. “I-I don’t think so. We’ll just have to see.”

“Mmmk, but sleep with me tonight, yeah? Don’ wanna be alone.”

The professor sighed, carrying Spark into the boy’s bedroom, setting him down on the bed before climbing in beside him. “Yeah, I can do that”.

Spark was nearly asleep, but he had one more important question before he nodded off. “Stay with me forever?” 

The professor was caught aback by this one as well, but he knew what he wanted. The last word spoken before both drifted off into dreamland: “Forever.”

~

What will happen next to our characters? Find out in the next chapter of I'll Win You Over, I Swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut scene writen, can you tell? Feedback is great. Probably no more than a year's timeskip next chapter, if any.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark finds out at school what doing what he and the professor did could mean and he wonders if the professor did it because he loves him or just to merely let out sexual frustration. That is literally all there is to this chapter, sorry to disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’ve been mulling some ideas over and can’t pick how to advance the plot yet, but whatever happens next will be based off of what Spark learns in this chapter. I’m so at a loss at how to continue I don’t think I’ll even pick what his exact thoughts on this info are, seeing as I have many different paths to choose from at this point. Any ideas on how to continue are more than welcome, if I could find some better than the ones in my own head I may go off of those, credit will be given. Not that I expect many (or any) replies, seeing as this piece doesn’t have much positive feedback… well, whatever. Here’s the chapter, sorry for the lack of fulfillment. Oh yeah, this also gives me a chance to throw in some old loves too.

Spark listened intently to the other boys talking around him in the locker room. He thought once he was at the same level as them physically, as far as puberty goes, he would be able to easily join in their talks, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t because he was lacking what they had any more, on the contrary he had become quite familiar with his body and sensitive areas in the past two months, starting with that one night with the professor. Memories of that night had often helped speed the process on nights when he was alone, though none could compare with the first. His awkwardness was because he couldn't bring himself to participate in the antics of the others. He listened to the others talk all the same though.

“Getting off on your own is great,” a boy with black hair, black, or brown, depending on the light, eyes, and tan skin said, “but I hear it’s even better when someone else does it!”

“Of course it is you moron,” said another with red-brown hair. “I’ve been touched by many girls AND boys, and it’s ten times better than on your own, not that a loser who can’t ever hope to be at my level, much less beat me, at anything would know.”

The first threw a punch at the second at that point, which the second sidestepped and retaliated by grabbing the other by his shirt, followed quickly by the other doing the same and both raising their fists in a threatening manner.

“OH YEAH?” yelled the first, “Well my mom said it shouldn’t be done with anyone but the person you fell in love with and I haven’t found that person yet! Are you in love with all the people you’ve been with? Huh? What makes you so much better than me anyway?”

“HAH!” chuckled the second. “That’s a lame excuse to say you’re not attractive enough for anyone to like you enough to even WANT to get in your pants, and that makes you lamer than me to begin with!”

“Well you sure aren’t getting in there, that’s for sure!”

“I’ll be wherever I want to be, just you try to stop me!”

And with that, the second stuck his hand right down the other’s shorts. Spark jumped and turned away from the strange scene, cheeks red and eyes closed tightly, fists clenched and head shaking violently.

“Come on guys, cut it out already!”

Spark turned around to see the really tan coach with squinty eyes walk over. Finally, someone would break those two apart.

“Yes, it’s better when someone else touches it, and it’s even better if that person loves you. But the best is when a very pretty girl touches you like there’s no tomorrow, regardless of love, but love is good too, don’t get me wrong!! and if she pulls the…” He rambled on, words lost on the three boys, the red head now groping the poor black haired one and Spark covering his ears and shaking, curled up on the bench. Seriously! It was like those three were from a different time altogether!

He was curious now though. Had the professor touched him because he loved him, or had it been merely because the professor had felt good and thought he needed to help Spark feel good as well? And was it really better if it was a girl doing it? He would have to ask the professor later about the first two, and perhaps try the last one for himself…

~

What will happen to our characters next? Find out in the next chapter of I'll Win You Over, I Swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry. I have inspiration for two one shots for YOI and Voltron now, I think I’ll try to get those out before updating this again. Plus, that gives me time to think about where to take this next.   
> -Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright, I'll try to update once a week. Ideas are welcome, please comment about how I can improve. Thanks for checking this out, please stick with it!  
> -Rex


End file.
